1. Field of the Invention
This present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device provided in a vehicle and a control method of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
A vehicle is a device capable of being moved in a desired direction by a user who is on board. Typically, an automobile will be taken as an example.
In addition, for convenience of a user using a vehicle, various types of sensors and electronic devices are provided in the vehicle. In particular, for the convenience of the user's driving, research on an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) is being actively carried out. Furthermore, development of an autonomous vehicle is being actively carried out.
A vehicle may be provided with various types of lamps. In general, the vehicle includes various vehicle lamps having a lighting function of facilitating articles or objects near the vehicle to be recognized during driving at night, and a signaling function of notifying a driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or pedestrians.
For example, the vehicle may include devices operating in a manner of directly emitting light using lamps, such as a head lamp emitting light to a front side to ensure a driver's view, a brake lamp turned on when applying the brakes, turn indicator lamps used upon making a left turn or a right turn.
For another example, reflectors for reflecting light to facilitate the vehicle to be recognized from outside are mounted on front and rear sides of the vehicle.
Installation criteria and standards of the lamps for the vehicle are regulated as rules to fully exhibit each function.
In addition, as the development of the advanced driving assist system (ADAS) is actively undergoing in recent time, development of a technology for optimizing user's convenience and safety while driving a vehicle is required.
Moreover, in recent years, the development of various technologies for allowing a vehicle to perform autonomous driving has been actively carried out.